20sfandomcom-20200214-history
Avidius Cassius
Marcus had the senate to answer to! Me? I answer to no one!' '''- Avidius (to his legions) '''Avidius Cassius (b. 130 C.E.) was a human male of Greek, Asyrian lineage and Latian heritage. Avidius is also a former commander, general and usurper. By way of his mothers pedigree he is a descendant of royal blood. Avidius is first introduced at the beginning of 20s A Difficult Age giving a speech to his new legions, Gallic Legion 3 and Trajan 2 Legion denouncing the Latian senate and the Emperor while praising his "thoughts" simultaneously. During the events of 20s A Difficult Age, after hearing false news of Antoninus's death he crowns himself as Emperor by self-declaration. Early Life Named after his father, Avidius Severus - Avidius Cassius was born 130 B.E. and belonged to the family of the Cassius on his mother's side, a royal bloodline connecting back to Herod the Great and Augustus. His father was the first on the paternal side of his family to hold public political office. In Avidius Cassius's youth, he tried stealing the Latian empire from the Emperor of the time but through his righteous father, he escaped detection in this attempt to seize the throne. Though he continued to be suspected by generals and politicians alike, to "blend in" from further speculation, at a young age - he joined the military. Later in his adulthood he would be known as traitor and public enemy to the Latian Empire and a former close friend of the Antoninus family, at some point betraying them. "'''I don't trust Avidius. He walks like a man but barks like a dog behind our backs. Marcus, he thinks you are weak and everyday more and more legions grow loyal to him.'" - Junius (to Marcus Antoninus) 20s A Difficult Age Avidius' physical presence is minimal in 20s A Difficult Age, with his wife Volusia at his side he is heard giving a speech to his newly formed legions who follow him. In the speech he denounces the senate and Marcus as the Emperor crediting himself as the new appointed Emperor. There is a glimmer of respect for his former confidant as he still holds Marcus's philosophical way of thinking in high regard. In exposition, Junius, Marcus's advisor tells Marcus that Avidius is growing in power and should be dealt with. Avidius is now seen as "problem" but is prolonged being dealt with by the Emperor until he ultimately gets out of control. Now labeled as a "Traitor to the Empire". To gain allies for his cause Avidius is deployed to Kemet, a province in which Latian politicians and military aren't allowed. The empire hopes he'll be dealt with. Also at some point during the events of 20s A Difficult Age, Avidius and Volusia come into contact with the Mysterious Man who promises them "power untouched by mankind itself". Abilities Gifted with brute strength and size, Avidius is able to easily over power his enemies in hand to hand combat. Rarely does he use weapons instead using short swords and daggers so he can be in close quarters with his opponents and move swiftly. Personality While fighting in the war as a soldier he earned the reputation of being "swift and merciless" and as a commander he gained the reputation amongst his soldiers of taking a "no non-sense" approach to combat, war and politics. Avidius is also primarily driven by his emotions. ''Avidius's war mongering has to end.'' '- 'Fronto (to Marcus Antoninus) Physical Appearance Avidius is large in build which lends to his intimidating demeanor. Etymology ''Avidius'' means "kind". ''Cassius''''' means "hollow". Gallery Category:Characters